


【博肖】致亲爱的肖老师： (fin.)

by Jueyi_slash



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jueyi_slash/pseuds/Jueyi_slash
Kudos: 1





	【博肖】致亲爱的肖老师： (fin.)

献给 @昇一 大大的美图.....对不起我自己脑部设定了师生关系

写得不好、多见谅感谢~~

** 

告白文字三八肉麻我都觉得恶心，小心不要被恶心到谢谢。

不是酷盖行为、酷盖被花痴小女孩附身了!!(被我)

看你們能不能忍到吃肉渣

**

致亲爱的肖老师：

肖老师，这是我第一次写告白信，请原谅我文笔不好......我鼓起勇气，想要向您表白我的心意。

我不想用＂您＂这个字，对于我来说，你，更能表达我想亲近......

我第一次见到你的时候应该是你实习的第二周，那日下午你在东校舍后的银杏树下捡起一片叶子夹入笔记本内，我就被你的气质吸引，从此眼中只剩下你的微笑能牵动我的情绪。

你的美让我无法呼吸，让我觉得自己生病了。每当我看到你的脸、你的微笑，我真的无法移开自己的视线，我试过很多遍，但是胸口总是吵得我无法思考。

你很美，我想你一定知道。

当然我并不是把你当作一个女孩子而喜欢......

对不起，我是个男生，我是个从未怀疑过自己性向的男生。虽然我平时女性朋友也不少，但是我不是一个容易为谁动心的性格。真的，我发誓。

可是当我看着你，我......我真的不在乎性别这个问题！

我喜欢的还有你对人的温柔、你对小动物的怜悯（对不起我跟踪了你一次，就那一次而已，我看见你蹲在后面小区超市旁喂小猫......）

我喜欢你的笑声，清爽明亮，有时候像冰凉舒服的小雨、有时候像爽朗夏日的清风。

我喜欢你的眼睛，里头藏着色彩和光......藏着一道彩虹一个世界。每次我看着你，就会掉进一个漩涡，然后世界只剩下我自己的心跳。

自从遇见你后，我参加了你指导的美术社团不晓得你有没有注意到我？听您眉飞色舞讲解人体肌肉美学时，我的眼里却只有您颈骨边的线条、您白衬衫下腰杆的弧度......还有我看不见但想知道的东西.....

不知不觉中，我对你的喜欢产生了欲望、产生了占有欲。

朋友说我疯了......但是我没有疯，我很清楚我想要什么，我想要你，肖老师。

我喜欢你，所以我想要你。

你出现在我的生活中，出现在我眼前，而且你也出现在我梦中.....

每次都是在你的美术教室，橘色的夕阳光下，你的西装、我的制服。

站在你面前，在梦里我无数次向你表白、

我跟你说

肖老师，我喜欢你。

你总是红着脸看我，然后我知道你也喜欢我，你也注意过我的存在。

我每次都温柔的轻轻拥抱你，然后强硬的占有你.....

我战战兢兢触摸你滚烫的美丽身体，希望也能触碰你的心。

就在美术教室的木质地板上，地板冰凉但你我如火中红炭。

有时候你会主动吻我，我记不得你嘴唇的味道，但肯定甜美。 

你解开我的衬衫领子，钻入我的胸口让我拥有你。

有时候我会扯下你的领带蒙住你好看的双眼，或者绑住你的手，但是大多时候我喜欢看你的领带挂在敞开的胸口前，扫过你的胸口。

每次我挤入你身体的柔软处，感受滚烫的我们结合在一起......你都会哭喊我的名子，用你好听的声音，并非恼怒，而是充满情感，如同回应我的单恋一样......当下的我的胸口如同火药爆炸前燥热，然后我总是会醒。

醒来了，怎能当梦一场？

我在梦中感到温暖又在现实感到痛苦。

我喜欢你，肖老师。

我想要你，肖老师。

无论我是否能得到你，我想我必须向你说明白，才能得到追求你的机会。

我下个月要十八岁了，我要成年了。

等到我成年，我会正式跟你表白，当着你的面对你说

我喜欢你，肖战。

请让我当你的男朋友，我保护你，好不好。

b

**

夕阳西下，暖洋洋洒入窗内。教师办公室里只剩肖战一人。

肖战的手微微颤抖，将纤维草的信纸折好放回水蓝色的信封里。

这封信本来是密闭封口，放在他的办公桌上。

信的最后只有署名＂b＂一个字母，但是他早猜出来这个男生是谁了。

＂......现、现在高三小朋友......脑子里都装些什么呀......＂

他把信封缓缓收进提包里，颤颤巍巍指尖有些发软，胸口滚滚发烫......

而且不止，他羞耻感觉自己腿间有了反应。

**

＂......我靠＂

王一博翻着书包，几乎把头埋进黑色的袋子里，然后一个翻搅把东西全倒在桌上，横竖乱七八糟的杂物，却没看到那水蓝色的信封。

＂一博你找什么呢？＂

一旁的刘海宽吃着鸡──翅膀，斜眼瞧着一脸惨白的王一博。

＂......我的那封.....打算要销毁的告白信......不见了......＂

<完>

**

说要有肉又没肉，对不起有个老公就是要吵吵架(早上还给我弹钢琴!!)，然后妈德又无法安心写东西……

谢谢 @昇一 大大让我转贴图，写短文~~~~

看到大大图又安抚了我小小的心灵，拜托多画一点!!! 请让我没事发泄一下!!!

舒舒

🍉博肖文章總表🍉


End file.
